


Be My Halloween

by ReallyAwkwardMedia



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bribery, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween romance, Nadine Needs A Playstation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyAwkwardMedia/pseuds/ReallyAwkwardMedia
Summary: Having traveled to the United States for the first time, Chloe feels the itch to try out one of the many traditions the Americans upheld every year. Nadine, being the party pooper she was, replied"Absolutely not,"





	Be My Halloween

“Come on love, you’ll love it. Just try it once,”

“Frazer, if you don’t get that out of my face this minute I will not hesitate in leaving you behind,”

Chloe huffed, cocking her hip to one side. While Chloe very much doubted Nadine would do what she threatened to do but considering the more powerful woman of the two Nadine held the keys to their run jeep, Chloe did not want to gamble on those chances.

“Bit of a letdown aren’t you China?” Chloe sighed.

Nadine did not respond, keeping her pose as still as possible like if she were a toy soldier. Chloe found it amusing even if it was lessened by the fact that the South African woman did not want to participate in their first Halloween together.

She could not blame her gal, Chloe understood where her partner came from but she did wish Nadine would at least be willing to put consider the option. It was rare for them to enjoy such a time together, at least one which did not see them getting shot at, blow by multiple explosives, chased around or buried alive. If so, then Chloe surmised they ought to enjoy the celebration even if they did not fit in.

“If you’re not going to be in the festive mood then at least let me have some fun, won’t ya?” Chloe pleaded as she ran one hand down Nadine’s bare arm.

Nadine narrowed her eyes at her, less than pleased to be even in this place at all besides for what they need.

Chloe raises her hands up in defense. “I’ll be quick, promise.”

Nadine scoffed. “Like you were in Baghdad you mean?”

Groaning, the older woman waved her hand around in dismissal. “Can’t you just let some stuff go,”

“Hardly. Since then anytime you say you’ll be in and out in a jiffy I expect you to arrive next morning with a whole army right behind you.”

“Har har,” Chloe dryly shook her head. “At least you were nice enough to let me finish picking up some nice trinkets while I was gone. Plus, we did score a big bonus from that job,”

Nadine shrugged in admission with a barely kept smile. “_Ja_, it was a good score.”

With her girl having made soft, Chloe moved in closer still, letting her fingers walk up along the ex-mercenary’s finely toned arm. Using the sultriest voice she could muster, Chloe homed in for the kill. “See, nothing bad always happens when you take risks.”

Nadine gave her the most apprehensive look, quickly dashing any hopes of Chloe getting her lady partner to dress up in costume for her. “Not going to happen Frazer.”

“Well, shit.”

“Language,”

“Excuse me?”

“The kids, remember?”

Chloe followed Nadine’s poking thumb over her shoulder towards a couple of tiny children admiring the nearby mummy costume, some poking at it while a pair amongst the group hid behind the small crowd. For a brief second Chloe wanted to retort back at Nadine but did otherwise. Upon starting to date Chloe had learned that while Nadine seemed to harbor a strong resentment for society she found children almost like any naïve newborn animal. It was cute, in a weird sort of way, but she understood why the African thought of them as such, they shared so much alike aside from a few differences.

While Chloe was not entirely indifferent to teaching some minors a few more vocabulary words she sure did not want to be a horrible role model to anyone. If the kids to learn how to curse then let them do so at school, where most children learned the worst things in life.

“Right, sorry. Forgot how many of these little things are here. Where are their parents anyway?”

“Absent,”

Letting out a raspberry, Chloe rolled her eyes at Nadine. “Thanks Miss Obvious,”

Nadine smiled back at her. “Picked it up from a certain Aussie. Also, if you’re going to be so demanding to look around shouldn’t you be doing so already?”

Her heart found a bit more rhythm at the sound of that melodic, if a bit rough, voice encouraging Chloe. “Thanks China,” she leaned in to thank the woman with a soft peck on the corner of her lips.

“Still not going to happen Frazer,” Nadine chuckled as Chloe withdrew but otherwise accepting the gratitude.

_Damn_, Chloe mentally cursed to avoid the lingering little runts from overhearing. “Fine. Just hold on to my things won’t you?”

“Always,” her lover murmured, leaning closer to leave a soft kiss on Chloe’s lips.

Chloe broke into a toothy smile that threatened to hurt her cheeks but considering she had won Nadine’s heart to let her make a few unnecessary purchases, she was more than willing to accept the pain.

The soldier remained silent after that moment, allowing Chloe the time to waste it on finding a costume as she so desperately wanted to. It was a bit tricky, most of the stock easily mixed with other items thanks to thoughtless customers, something Chloe found herself resenting but doing just the same.

First thing first, if Chloe was to have her way and drag Nadine (even if the other woman did not know it yet) to their intended location, she would need a basket. That was easy, at least a whole aisle was chock full of plastic bowls with cheap bendy handles, some priced ridiculously while others were intended for the more ‘economic’ of the bunch. Chloe quickly found herself immersed in the holiday despite never having celebrated it. With a fresh wave of energy to push past ‘Miss Not-Fun’ behind her, Chloe grabbed a basket.

“Here.” She handed a bright orange pumpkin-shaped basket to Nadine with the full intent of filling that thing with a couple of costumes, candy for the day and a few more _special _items for later in the evening. “Now, help me pick a proper costume,”

Nadine gave her a slightly puzzled look. “Thought you were just going to look around.”

“Ah,” Chloe tutted, “can’t do that China. It’s my first Halloween remember. I may not like the average American-”

Nadine shuddered at the thought.

“- but I can certainly enjoy some of their little intricacies,” hummed Chloe as she put on some ridiculous pink glasses flanked by flamingos on either side. She turned to meet her woman shaking her head at her. “Though they do have a lot to go through.” She admitted once she put the spectacles down. Flashy, but not worth it.

“_Eish,_” Nadine huffed.

“Don’t be in a rush love, otherwise I won’t be able to pick a good dress.”

Nadine followed Chloe down to where a couple of hooks protruded from the erected walls. Hundreds of get ups surrounded them, nearly the whole array of classic monsters could be found in this single passage alone; werewolves, vampires, witches, zombies, the whole array. Maybe they had never truly stepped inside American soil before (North American soil that is, the South Americas had been thoroughly trampled by both of them) but the magnitude made both woman stand in awe.

“Can’t say I was expecting this,” Chloe whistled. She came upon a few aged-looking cowboy hats, running her hand over them. “However I can say I was expecting more plastic. Not sure back then they had feathers on their hats, don’t you think Nadine?”

“It’s…” Nadine growled lowly at a couple of plastic wrapped full body attires complete with masks.

Chloe turned to see what caused Nadine to suddenly change moods and was met with a sordid answer. She did not need to hear what Nadine thought of the article and instead came to her side. “How about we go elsewhere,”

Nadine gave a grunt, allowing Chloe to thread their arms together and move away from the section of monstrous animals which by now Chloe knew were endangered creatures. Perhaps it was in good jest to the holiday or a slight oversight on whomever designed these apparels but Chloe knew that Nadine took animal lives more seriously than she did with human. Not to say the woman was a cold-blooded murderer but Chloe could see reason behind Nadine’s ire.

The next line of merchandise was more childish, various fantasy animals or imaginative characters and less endangered animal made to look like hideous creatures plus a couple of cartoonish costumes. Nadine found it more intriguing and in some cases downright confusing as to why anyone would dress like in such things. Chloe on the other hand found them amusing.

“Hey love, what do you think?”

She picked up a black fake leather costume complete with cat ears and tail, though not the kind Chloe was hoping for. However she did quite enjoy seeing Nadine’s cheeks turn a deep shade knowing the woman was easy to spur with a few visual aids. Her gal averted her eyes from Chloe.

“It’s… tight,” Nadine ended up saying.

“I’ll say,” Chloe smiled, already thinking of what she might be if they stayed late in the night. “But not my color.”

The suit was cast aside for something else.

“Oh, well what do we have here?” Whistled Chloe. “Kind off fitting, don’t you think?”

Nadine glimpsed down to the latest costume Chloe had picked and nearly burst laughing. “And what is that Frazer?”

“This? Come on China, you can’t be serious? This is a classic from our time,” Chloe shook the costume by its hanger. “Please tell me you know who Sly Cooper is,”

“Can’t say I’ve ever heard of it,” Nadine shrugged. “What is it?”

“Oof,” Chloe winced at those words. “We got to get you a Playstation,”

Nadine stared back in confusion which made Chloe dispel any doubt she had of dating the same woman who should by now know who Sly Cooper was. “I don’t get it Frazer,”

“Of course you don’t. Stop standing there all by yourself like one of the Queen’s guard and help me get dressed. I might just be able to find something for you to wear,”

Walking up to her, Nadine mouth flat-lined. “Highly doubt it Frazer.”

“You keep saying that but we both know you always give ground.” Chloe smirked knowingly. “Always,”

Nadine shrugged at the statement, regardless of how much truth it held. She in the meanwhile countered with a fact. “Gotta give to receive something in return, isn’t that what you’ve taught me,”

“Learned like a proper explorer,”

Nadine scoffed. “Is that what we’re calling it?”

“I can come up with other titles, but I do enjoy our little ventures around the world. Plus, it makes it sound much more exciting.”

The conversation ended for a brief time, Nadine willingly conceding to Chloe’s statement with a smile on her lips as she watched her partner return to pick out more outfits.

There were several others that Chloe pulled for them both to see, naming them each independently while Nadine stood by feigning some interest in them. _Jak and Daxter,_ _Ratchet and Clank, Crash Bandicoot_, none of which Nadine had ever heard of. She supposed it came with having a spartan life, her father rarely allowing Nadine to touch any technology that was not military grade. Her mother had some say on the matter, which had led to her learning about animals through internet searches.

As for video games, Nadine held little regard for them. They existed but she found no excitement in them, not when there were other more pressing matters to attend to. Such as…

“Which one is better: Exhibit A or Exhibit B?”

Nadine blinked back to reality, finding in front of her two pirate costumes held up by Chloe on either hand. They were made to look aged, one even sporting a few splotches of rust along its scabbard. One had a bandana, red, with an eye patch and a small plastic pistol. Instead of pants these were replaced by a single small skirt which if worn would likely cover up to the mid of her thigh.

The second attire was slightly more eloquent, a flimsy foam hook for one hand which protruded from the sleeve and a couple of ‘gold’ trinkets to wear as accessories. Unlike the former costume, the headgear for this was a cartoonish pirate hat that sported a ridiculously large feather at its side and a patch for one eye as an option. More importantly, unlike the first, this one did cover a person’s modesty and came with black pants as default.

“What is this for?” Nadine asked, slightly confused.

“China, please tell me you’ve been paying attention. Its Halloween, gotta get in the style,”

“Ah right.” Droned Nadine. “style.” _Waste of hard-earned money._

“Heard that,” Chloe called out as she strutted by.

“You were meant to,” Nadine replied with a quirked brow. “Where are you going?”

“Fitting rooms. Want to join me?”

The last words which left Chloe’s mouth made Nadine blush. The woman always had been a continuous torrent of flirting and even now in such a public place she still teased Nadine without end. Worst still, Chloe knew how much the other woman both hated and loved it when she was tempted like that.

“I’ll-” Nadine gulped as they came by to the empty area, “I’ll stand outside and keep watch.”

“My angel.” Chloe bid her a nip on the ear, whispering those words upon passing nearby. “Make sure your treasure doesn’t get stolen will ya?”

“_Ja_,” Nadine swatted after Chloe playfully, the other woman gleefully pulling before there was any further contact. “See you in a bit,”

Nadine shook her head after head, the woman slipping behind a thick curtain away from prying eyes, including Nadine’s. She could hear the rustle of clothes, the muttered cursing and the thud of Chloe’s boots hitting the ground with a small _thump_.

“You alright in there Chloe?” Nadine called out.

“Yeah. Just-” Chloe grunted. “Having some technical difficulties.”

“Sounds more like you are climbing the Andes.” Nadine reminisced, recalling the time Chloe had landed them a dead end job with no payout except a free stay at one of the local’s houses deep within the mountain range.

“Ah,” Chloe sighed, “can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy our time together there.”

“Could have been better,”

A sweet tune of chuckles emanated from inside the room. “Always with the nitpicks,”

Nadine could not help but break into a toothy grin, knowing Chloe could not see her. She leaned back against the wall nearby, crossing arms and taking a deep breath.

“Nadine?”

Closing her eyes Nadine hummed loudly.

“I’m coming out,”

Had Nadine heard those words she might have not thought much to it, but after whole years spent with Chloe had turned her usual cold heart a bit softer, and with a bit more brio.

“Unlikely, you’ve already done that with me,”

A bark of laughter exploded from inside, the woman could be heard slapping her hands together at the sound. Nadine patted herself on the back for the joke.

“My, my China,” sniggered the Australian woman, her voice quivering from the lack of air. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Infectious behavior,”

“Must be my doing,”

Nadine shifted around her position, slipping her arms behind her back. “Yeah,” Nadine whispered softly.

“By the way,” Chloe’s voice rang like silk nearby, “What do you think of the costume.”

Nadine looked over to where Chloe pulled the curtain, revealing her complete body, pirate costume and all. Nadine could not help but break into a bigger smile, seeing her partner willingly dress in such a horrendous outfit yet looking so radiant that it made all other treasures they had ever obtained seem small.

Nadine felt her cheeks burn and thanked that Chloe was far too busy playing with the lapels of her vest. While the costume felt adequate considering the money being payed it was no less impressive how Chloe had salvaged the outfit with a few modifications of her own.

Obviously the woman had chosen the first choice in the handpicked ensemble. Dressed in a white blouse with a little brown vest, the woman sported a that same red bandana tied up above her head keeping most of her hair away with a couple of strands. Because of it Nadine could see the pair of earring she had purchased for Chloe back in Thailand, those golden little beads shining brightly beneath. Her sleeves were pulled back and fingers covered in fare less luxurious but no less shiny rings. To top it all off the woman had decided to use the questionable red skirt alongside the same over the knee boots leaving only a slit for Nadine to see.

“What do you think?” Chloe asked.

Nadine pushed her upper body from the wall and slowly stepped within Chloe’s personal space. She raised her hand, letting the rough of her knuckles brush gently the tender skin on Chloe’s cheek, a wave of warmth rushing up along her limb and into her chest where it flourished.

Chloe hummed, leaning to the touch. “That good, huh?”

“Hmm,” Nadine hummed, allowing her fingers to catch a few loose strands hovering in front of Chloe’s brow. She lightly tucked it away behind her ear. Chloe smiled at the gesture only to then find the woman’s fingers crawl down to undo the knot behind her neck.

“Overdoing it a bit aren’t you,” Nadine snickered as she pulled the medallion from Chloe, dangling in front of her.

“Had to take a chance,” Chloe admitted with a light shrug. She picked the medallion from Nadine’s hand between her thumb and index finger. “Glad to know I have someone who can correct my wardrobe mistakes.”

Nadine shook her head, smile growing. Chloe meanwhile snaked her arms around Nadine’s neck, tiptoeing to reach the woman’s lips as best as possible.

“Do you think I will get some candy tonight?”

Nadine let her hands rest on Chloe’s sides, half shrugging with a little snigger.

“Dressed like that? I’m sure you’ll get a taffy or two,”

“Mhmm,” Chloe grimaced, her eyes traveling to the dressing room she had come out from. “Only two?”

“Depending on how good of an impression you make,” Nadine offered lightheartedly.

Chloe’s eyes came back to rest on Nadine, a devilish mirth to her eyes. “Perhaps if there were two of us we might get a bit more chocolate bars,”

Nadine’s face fell completely at the sentence.

“Just a thought.” Chloe innocently looked over to the sales floor where the light from the sun was growing weaker as time passed.

“I don’t know what I ever expected from someone such as yourself Frazer,”

The woman received a light swat on the arm given playfully by her partner who took a step back with fake aghast. “Thou wound me,”

“Hardly.” Nadine scoffed. “As for your proposal, remember what you’ve told me,”

“Ah. ‘Gotta give to receive something in return’, isn’t that right?” Chloe rolled her eyes at Nadine who grinned back smugly.

“Fair is fair I guess. How about this, you take that second costume I brought with me inside the fitting room and see how it suits you. We get what we need we can go back to our hotel to wait it out till night comes. Once it does, then we shall spend the night out all dolled up, getting candy, go dancing, maybe break into a museum or something.”

Nadine’s once sour mood turned into a smile that grew the longer Chloe continued. So did Chloe’s, the woman coming closer until there was little space between them.

“After, if we stay up late into the night we can come back and have a little wine, watch some of those animal documentaries you have saved on your computer. All cuddled up too. How’s that sound?”

Leaning down, Nadine pressed her lips into the other’s lips, breathing in the savory scent her partner often wore, a mix of oil, perfume and spices from the food they had eaten that morning. It was an enticing smell, one which made the prospect of their upcoming nightly activities far more real.

“Sound like a date,”

“Come now Ross, you’re making it sound like we’re in a cheesy flick during Valentine’s day here in the States,”

A brief moment of thought overcame Nadine, the woman seemingly enjoying the sound of it.

“What if it was. How about it Chloe? Would you like to be my Halloween?”

Chloe gave a throaty laugh, one which sounded like a melody to Nadine. “Why yes, I’ll be you Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I will not get a chance to post during the actual date of the holiday, consider this an early gift. Weathers turning cold, perhaps a bit of cuddling and snuggling might appear on the next post.  
Speaking of which...
> 
> Next post will be on Nov. 11.


End file.
